


Belong To Me

by heyitsmemi



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsmemi/pseuds/heyitsmemi
Summary: Ermal is in a "slight" emotional turmoil after receiving a text from Fabrizio - a text that he was keeping in his drafts since the day they met. The feelings already happened - now it's time to act on them.





	Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> After a very, very, VERY (wow, you guys, i love you?) popular demand, here is some more Metamoro.  
> I based this one on two different requests I had earlier on my blog; the first is about that mysterious text, and what it contains, and the second one is writing from Ermal's POV. It's nothing too long (sadly it's exams season and I have limited time to write) but I think for this one, it works(? basically dorks in love. very fluff. fluffy fluff.) I'm pretty sure during the summer I will write a LEGIT chaptered fic about them aswell, BUT UNTIL THEN. i hope you guys will still like it <3

Ermal still found himself looking at that text almost every day. It was just a text, written by Fabrizio the day they met – and he somehow kept in his drafts all this time, _more than a year_ , before finally sending it to him after his concert where he dropped in to sing their song, after another text in which he explained it.

**’ You might think of this as lame, but it means a lot to me, personally. I wrote this on the day we first met, and kept it since, thinking that perhaps I’ll send it to you one day. Today is that day. Thank you ’**

**’ I don’t usually meet people who instantly leave a strong impression on me… Where I think, oh yes, I want to get to know this person better. It’s just a rarity. But you are one of those people. Perhaps the only person. I don’t have a good reason or explanation, especially because we just met. But I keep thinking back, and I just feel like there’s something there. Something I want to discover. Something from which perhaps we could create something. An experience, maybe music. Whatever it is, it’s important enough that I know I will keep this unsent text with me. I hope we will cross paths again. I hope I’ll get the chance to work with you one day. Just can’t get you out of my head. ’**

He already knew the whole thing by heart, there was really no need to keep looking at it. But he did, just about every day.

They had a long phone call after… really long, it reached well into an hour. But neither of them said much – and even so, in a way, they said so much.

 

*

 

Ermal was waiting for their reunion in Portugal, and although they had plenty of work to do, and just as many responsibilities, he couldn’t wait to bring it up face to face. To see him after that text, and after that peculiar phonecall.

He had a strange feeling in his chest. It was nothing new, except it was.

They didn’t have time to talk about it at all once they were reunited, only after they were done for the day and both of them were drained, but it was alright. Ermal just needed that conversation to happen – it didn’t matter when. He wondered if Fabrizio caught his enthusiastic glances today… that perhaps he smiled even warmer than usual. He wondered if he also anticipated the moment when they would be alone…

In the end, it seemed as if Fabrizio practically needed to be trapped, because as soon as Ermal said as much as ’text’, he seemed to want to _run_. Ermal was not about to give him the satisfaction of getting away with it, though, and he practically barricaded the door by stepping in front of it with crossed arms, like some kind of bodyguard – it was perhaps a bit ridiculous, really, because he might’ve been taller, but he was also a lot skinnier than Fabrizio, build-wise. Regardless of that, it seemed as if he was the boss – and Fabrizio immediately seemed even tinier, but in such an endearing way, like he was truly trapped. It worked somehow.

„I just want to talk about it for a second!” Ermal reasoned, fake-rolling his eyes for dramatic effect.

„I already said everything in that text, though,” Fabrizio mumbled, placing his weight from one leg to the other, clearly hating life in this very moment.

„I just want to hear it again, then. Directly from you… if you could write it, then surely you can say it, too, right?” Ermal asked, suddenly humored with the amount of fidgeting from Fabrizio.

Now he reached out and kept slightly tugging at Ermal’s jacket, staring down at it, only humming in response. Ermal almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Instead, he reached down to grab Fabrizio’s hands, taking them away from his jacket and holding them in place, looking at him with softer eyes now. His original idea was to keep him from fidgeting and help him concentrate instead, but he quickly began to doubt the success of that. He definitely did get his attention, in the very least; Fabrizio was finally looking at him.

„Just talk to me,” Ermal asked – his tone much softer than before. He just wanted to hear it. He _needed_ to hear it.

But he got something entirely different.

Fabrizio was staring at him a second longer… before he pulled his hands away from Ermal’s, only to grab the end of his jacket again – pulling him closer without a warning (though perhaps Ermal should’ve _really_ seen it coming) and kissing him. On the lips… _actually_ –

Well. This was _one way_ of communication, right?

That odd feeling in Ermal’s chest from earlier began twisting and tightening all of a sudden; he was unable not to respond to it. His mind went empty, and he didn’t care about anything for those few seconds; only about the fact that he felt like he’d been missing this for so long now. Really, part of him couldn’t comprehend it, while the other was every bit of _pleased_ – actually wondering what took so long.

Because it was obvious, wasn’t it? Perhaps from the very first moment. Perhaps that’s why –

As Fabrizio pulled back, Ermal decided it was completely reasonable to just stare at him. Kind of in a way like he was looking at him for the first time. Fabrizio held his gaze, although Ermal could practically feel the tension in the air between them… now that he had no choice but to acknowledge it, it was almost ridiculous just how present their chemistry was. But it was even more than that.

„Well, I gotta tell you, your way of delivery with words requires some fixing up, but that was certainly… effective.”

Sometimes Ermal simply had to rely on witty remarks and sarcasm to handle the situation better, especially when he wanted to conceal his embarrassement.

Fabrizio just gave him such a glare in response Ermal was almost moved by it – but then it was gone, and he just sighed, giving in… or giving up?

„You _know_.” Fabrizio said.

„I know.” Ermal agreed, nodding slightly.

He did know. He really did. Of course he did.

„Even so, it’d be really appreciated if you – ”

Before he even had the chance to finish, Fabrizio leaned against his shoulder, like he was tired, like he had enough – but Ermal knew better; the bastard was just hiding against him.

The next words were muffled against his shoulder, and for a second Ermal considered the possibility that he even heard him wrong; but he didn’t.

„I love you.”

The words were floating in the air for a few seconds as Ermal’s chest quite literally tightened harder than ever.

There it was.

He watched as Fabrizio pulled back and stared right into his eyes once again. He didn’t seem as tiny now. „I know you knew. Actually, I’m pretty sure we are both aware of it, we are just not saying it. And if you look at that text, you can clearly tell I’m more than satisfied, because we achieved even more than I could’ve guessed. But still, the fact that we did grow so close has its downsides, because now I want… more.”

It was rare that he couldn’t find his words, but this was one of those moments. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to do, but all he could do was keep looking at him. He figured he might give Fabrizio the wrong idea, but no – there he was, smirking at him, like he was completely sure he couldn’t go wrong. He was clearly proud of himself for shutting him up, and as much as Ermal would’ve loved to make a witty remark on that, he just wasn’t in the mood. There were plenty other things in his mind he’d much rather have done in that moment.

„But don’t think I’m so happy about it, I was definitely not planning to fall in love with this horrible guy who keeps making fun of me during interviews and criticizes my sense of style at any given time,” Fabrizio was now messing around, and Ermal was unable to keep himself from smiling, even though his brain was only really focusing on one specific part of that sentence, repeating it a few times in his head, until he almost got dizzy.

He wondered if he should write a song about the feelings that were now causing that tight sensation in his chest, perhaps with Fabrizio – no, that would probably be a little too obvious.

„Not to mention he bullies me into talking, and then _he_ decides to stay quiet,” Fabrizio added, and Ermal grinned this time. Fair enough. However, he still wasn’t sure he had the proper words to… well, maybe he didn’t even need them.

Instead, he leaned forward, placed a hand on Fabrizio’s cheek – feeling just a bit too pleased as he seemingly got him to tremble a bit in response to his touch –, and kissed him.

He kissed him in a way which he figured should be pretty telling; using it to express all his answers, all his feelings. Slowly, but just demanding enough, taking his time and making it a long one; eventually pulling him closer by the waist with his other hand – he hoped all of his thoughts got to Fabrizio throught it somehow; _I feel the same way. I needed this. You belong to me, and you know it… and I belong to you, we both surely know that, too._

Once he pulled back, it was just enough to break the kiss; he stayed close, searching his eyes. „Is that a clear enough answer?”

Fabrizio seemed rather dazed, though Ermal knew he wasn’t much different himself. „Y-Yeah… for now, it is.”

 

*

 

Two days later at night, when they were done with everything for the day – and they were alone again, especially after Ermal had to leave for a day inbetween –, he noticed the slight change in mood on Fabrizio, and not for the better. It was perhaps because nothing seemed to change… once they were alone, they talked about their rehearsal, the plans for the following day, and acted as always. He also noted that Fabrizio didn’t intend to make him see he was perhaps… disappointed? But he couldn’t hide it if he tried, not when Ermal was focused on him all the time, now even more than usual.

Once Fabrizio stood up to grab some drinks, Ermal bit his cheek from the inside, frowning. He didn’t want to give him the wrong idea… He definitely didn’t intend to act like nothing happened between them, or make him believe that he wasn’t serious. _I do want to give you more. I want more, too!_

So he stood up aswell, quietly making his way towards Fabrizio, and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind like it was the most natural thing. He smiled against his nape as Fabrizio nearly dropped the pairs of glasses before placing them down on the counter with slightly trembling hands.

„God, Ermal…” From his hushed tone, Ermal couldn’t even tell if Fabrizio was relieved, surprised, or perhaps the mix of both those things.

He moved to rest his chin on his shoulder now, humming with a smile, before turning slowly to place a gentle kiss on the side of his neck. But still, he didn’t want him to have a single doubt; „I love you.”

He could practically _feel_ Fabrizio’s surprise this time. He himself was surprised, too, although for a different reason; it was so incredibly _easy_ to say it. Even easier than he figured it would be. But well, perhaps that was only natural; it was… unbelievably honest.

Fabrizio turned to look at him, getting out of his hold, and now that Ermal was also able to see his expression, everything seemed even more real. Fabrizio didn’t answer with words, either – much like Ermal didn’t the other night.

Instead he found himself being pulled closer, being kissed, but this time it felt more carefree. It was a lot like them; in the way he smiled into it and then Fabrizio laughed softly inbetween, the way they allowed themselves to stay who they always were with each other, and how Fabrizio attempted to assume direct control for a bit until Ermal overcame him, and then it became very… equal, and they somehow managed to move all the way back to the couch, falling down onto it.

Ermal decided right then that he really liked this new addition to their relationship. He really, really did.


End file.
